A Shadow of the Past
by running.only.on.caffeine
Summary: Fifteen years after Tony Stark sacrifices himself, his daughter Morgan is dealing with the grief and the legacy her father left behind. There weren't enough genere's to cover that this fic will be angst, adventure, action, and romance.
1. 3000 - Chapter 1

Fifteen years ago, all I knew was the greenery around me, the peace and serenity of playing pretend, the simple joy of telling my father: "I love you 3000."

That all changed when these strange people arrived at my home. I remember the change in my father's face, like he had aged 50 years in that instant. The rest is a blur, I don't even remember his final good bye. I have a vague recollection of my mother telling me that my father has died.

I knew what death was, I just didn't understand the implications. I met cousin Peter for the first time at my father's funeral. Through the last 15 years, he has helped keep the memory of my father alive in me. I can always see the slight twist in his facial expression when he talks about Tony.

Peter's face lit up on my Stark-Watch, and I tapped to accept the call, his bright blue hologram lighting up my dark dormitory.

"Hey kiddo! Its yuh friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He had his ridiculous signature grin on his face. It never fails to make me smile.

"Hey Peter. What's up?"

"Its your birthday! I'm _swingin'_" emphasis on swingin "by with a little somethin' latter."

"Peter Parker, you know I hate my birthday!" My voice croaked a bit, scratchy from a peanut butter sandwich I had eaten a few minutes ago.

He frowned, knowing full well it was a but of a touchy subject with me. "I know, but MJ said she would kill me if I didn't bring it by."

"Ah yes. Wouldn't want you to endure the wrath of MJ Watson-Parker."

His grin slowly came back and he chuckled. "Thank you! I knew you would understand."

His face dissolved from the abyss of dark. My roommate is partying, per usual. I would be too, but today was different. I laid in the dark, ignoring the occasional ringing from my watch from friends.

Peter slipped through my window, turning the lights on, holding a lone cupcake with a pathetic-looking multicolored candle. He took off his mask, his brown tussles falling and framing his face.

"Dude, you are letting your mane get _too _shaggy. And you may need a shave," I remarked.

He stroked his face and smirked. "Aw, that's a little hurtful. There is no time for that kind of stuff with the higher crime rates." I looked closer at his face, dark circles under his eyes and light wrinkling dimpled his face. He looked tired.

"Oh really? What does MJ say?"

He sighed. "Point taken."

He left as quick as he came, sorry to leave me alone on my birthday. I called my mom after words, relieved to hear her upbeat and happy voice. She knew not to wish me a happy birthday, but she was content to just talk to me. We confirmed plans for coming home over spring break and said our good byes.

The hours ticked by in silence until my roommate, May, stumbled in, the stench of alcohol and pot following her in.

"Wassaaaap Morgan! You missed this totally dope party!" She began to ramble incoherently before she fell asleep around 4 am. I sighed and tucked her in, as she was only half way onto her bed.

"My best friend is an idiot," I muttered to myself.

May and I met on move in day three years ago. We both hit it off really well. She's a really talented biochem major and I'm majoring in engineering. I gaze over to our door, a picture of the red MnM on it. It was our little joke.

"Morgan and May make MnM," I mutter.

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep," she mutters from under the pile of blankets. It was now 6 am.

"So now you decide to be awake?" I teased. "After I tucked you in like a little girl?"

"If you keep talking, you better get me some coffee or I am going make like Ultron amd drop a whole city on you."

I walked up town to the original Avenger's head quarters, wearing combat boots, shorts, and a hoodie. The hood is over my head, covering most of my ball cap, and to complete this totally inconspicuous look, sun glasses. The disguise may be dumb, but its enough to throw off the fools ready to photo bomb Morgan Stark. I make my way through the 1st level hall, passing the memorials of the fallen. First, I pass Quick Silver, the first Avenger to fall. Then Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Then I pass Steve Roger's, who died five years after my father.

My father's memorial is next to Steve's, the most flowers and candles next to it. I avert my eyes and keep moving to the elevator. I get in, flash my security clearance badge, and head up to Dr. Banner's laboratory.


	2. The Puzzle - Chapter 2

I sat in a blue velvet chair, leaning on my elbows that rested on my knees, waiting patiently. It was around 10 am on a Saturday. I checked my watch, seeing a missed call from Happy Hogan. I sighed deeply.

"Hey Morg!" I jumped a little, looking over my shoulder and seeing the infamous Doctor Hulk looming over a lab station. I got up and pranced over to his station.

"Watcha workin' on, doc?" I raised and eyebrow. My eyes glanced over the papers. My heart stopped as I gingerly picked up an old, yellowed, piece of lined paper. "...Banner?" My voice quivered.

He sighed. "This is what I called you here for. Your father- uh. This was a note he left for me regarding your 19th birthday..." He took the paper from my shaking hands, carefully, despite his hands looking over-sized, clunky, and green. "Uh, I can read it to you if you want or I can get straight to the point."

"Please... just get to the point." My head was pounding and it felt like an elephant started to weigh my chest down. I took a deep breath in.

"He wanted me to give you this box." He handed me a little box, wrapped in red and tied with a gold ribbon. It was small, palm sized.

I sat on my bed. I glanced at the clock. Noon. My hands were still shaking, avoiding looking at my present. I opened a pill bottle, the medication for my anxiety, and take it with my hands still trembling. I dry swallow, not being able to do so in time to escape the bitter taste of the pill.

I wait for the effects to kick in. My shaking stooped, my emotions became dulled, and I finally looked at the small present. I took a deep breath, picking it up. I studied it for a moment. My dad liked to make my presents a puzzle when I was little, but this looked simple. I undid the ribbon carefully and gently removed the paper, as to preserve it. I opened the small box and took the note that it came with out.

"Morgan,

Happy birthday. I imagine this might have been a surprise for you. At the time I am writing this, we are about to reverse the snap. I figured something might go wrong, and if I'm right, the day I always knew was coming has happened.

I know that being an adult is scary, and you don't have me to protect you. So I left something for you. Kick some ass.

I love you, 3000."

A drop of water fell onto the paper, some of the ink began to bleed. I was puzzled for a moment before realizing it was my tears. I wipes them off my face, but they kept coming. I began to sob hopelessly, clenching at my gut as I cried. I'm shaking again, this time out of sorrow and not from anxiety.

As I cried, I took the foreign object from the box. It was blue, and glowed. I held it in the palm of my hand. A gold medal began to wrap around my thumb, wrist, and pointer finger. I was screeching, even more spooked when half of the blue disc broke off and attached to my other hand, doing the same thing. I questioned briefly if I was hallucinating.

As soon as they stopped doing what ever they were doing, I tried to rip them off, screaming and crying.

"Shit! Fuck!" I yelled, realizing they were not coming off. I didn't know what the hell they were, but I didn't like it. I was hyper ventalating, running to the toilet to puke.

"I guess it was a puzzle after all," I muttered before passing out.


	3. Rocky Beginings - Chapter 3

I went in and out of consciousness for a while. Apparently May found me in a puddle of my own vommit. I woke up in a different set of clothes, my hair crunchy from the dried sweat and puke as my head throbbed.

May came out of the bathroom, her pink hair thrown up into a sloppy knotknot, bringing the smell of cleaning chemicals with her. She was an average height, not the most fit person in the world but her softness suited her when she was sobber and not tired. She walked over to my bed and sat with me.

We didn't say anything for a while. She occasionally had me drink some water and eat some crackers. Finally, she broke the silence, turning to me. I could see the worry in the crinkle of her eyebrows. Sometimes, her demeanor makes me forget how hard she parties sometimes.

"That hasn't happened in a long time, Morg... are you okay to talk about it?" she whispered half-hazardly.

I thought for a moment. I haven't really even processed what had happened. I looked down at my hands, seeing the devices bound to my skin. "Shower talk?" I asked.

She flashed a reasuring smile and nodded.

-

On my first day of college, I made my way up to my dorm. I opened the door, feeling the anxiety manifest in my shaking legs. My mom wanted to be there, but the Stark-Pots Industry had an emergency. My eyes were first drawn to her basic fairy-lights and poloroids that littered her side of the room. Then it was drawn to the bowl of MnM's shoved in my face. I jumped a little.

"Hi my name is Morgan!" She squeeked. I looked to the face that was attached to the person holding the bowl. "Shit- no! My name is May! _Your_ name is Morgan."

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was just as nervous as I was. The MnM's were her olive branch. "Yep, I am Morgan." I took some MnM's and popped them in my mouth.

May sighed in relief.

We made small talk, deciding we should go to the dinning hall together. We sat down at a little round table with two chairs, jibbering about what brought us here and what we were interested in. It was nice that she was treating me like a normal human being and not making a big fuss over my last name.

"I didn't know Morgan Stark went to our University!" I heard a girl yell. People began to flock me, touching me, yelling questions at me about my mom, the company, and-

"Whats it like to have a deadline dad that saved the whole world?"

The voices melded together, the lights became too bright. I saw May shoved some people away from me as I ran through the crowd and to the dorm. We finally made it to safety.

I was gasping for air in the bathroom as May held back my hair as I threw up what I ate for dinner with her, rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me.

She helped me get into the shower.

-

Like that day, May sat on the toilet seat cover, letting me gather my thoughts before asking me: "Are you ready to talk?"

I combed shampoo through my hair, deciding on the right words.

"My dad... left me a present that I can't get off of me."

I heard her shift outside of the curtains. "So... that's what's on your hands?" Her words were barely audible over the roar of the hot water.

"Yes. I think I can guess what they are but it just... it just reminds me too much of the way he-"

"You don't have to finish that sentence if you don't want to."

When ever we had shower talks, the upset person would be in the shower, and the other would be on the other side, waiting for her to come out. I opened the curtain after deciding to shut off the stream of warm water. May handed me a towel and some clothes. She left me to get changed.

When I came out, she had set up her laptop for Netflix on the floor and a fort of pillows for us to lounge on. She held out the bowl of MnMs.

After our first day of University, we were almost always together, hence why we were Morgan and May, MnM's. As we ate our snack, I thanked what ever diety rules over me for May.


	4. A Less than Gentle Warning - Chapter 4

I woke up until a pile of pillows. It was hard to find my way up as my body was sore; that always happens after a rough night like that.

As soon as I stood up, I grabbed my phone, I saw a text from May.

"Happy Monday. I'm going to class. See you after yours. :)"

I smiled and little. That quickly disappeared when I realized I was already late to my Advanced System Design class. I grab my laptop, a hair brush, throwing sandals in my bag because I know I'll run faster without them on but I need to be able to put shoes on fast when I get to class. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door. As I sprinted, I brushed my hair, watching students give me weird looks as I fly by. I finally get to class. Before I enter, I put on my sandals and walk in.

As it is a natural tendency for people's eyes to track sudden movements, all eyes locked onto me as I opened the door, including the professor's. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Stark," he hissed through his teeth.

I was only able to muster a small, apologetic, smile. "Sorry." I trudged to my seat, plopping down into the chair. As it was a lecture day, I open up my laptop, seeing my reflection on my screen. I saw that I was not able to brush out all of the tangles out of my brown, normally wavy hair but right now it was frizzy. There were huge, deeply purple circles under my brown eyes. I could see the red splotches throughout my angular and freckled face. I was a tad bit disgusted, but I knew that I will look better after a few days. I turned my computer on, and my class moved on from my disruption.

The class was dismissed, and before I could escape out the door before being noticed, my name was called by my professor. Damn it, I thought, one foot out the door. I hesitantly turned around and made my way towards the front of the room.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for being late, I-"

I was stopped by the wave of his hand. "Miss Stark, I don't care who your family is. You either be on time to my class, or you don't come at all."

"It won't happen again."

"It better not, or you will be dropped. Do you want that on your record? "

I gulped. "No..."

"Have we come to an understanding, Miss Stark?" I winced and nodded. "I need a verbal agreement," he growled.

I huffed and spat: "Yes. We have come to an understanding. Are we done here?" He pointed to the door.

"Attitude check, Miss Stark," he called after me.

"That's boarder-line harassment!" May complained, waving her fork around after I recounted this morning's debacle. "I'll give a piece of my mind." She stabbed her fork into her rice and shoveled it into her mouth. "Who does he think he is? He is totally enjoying having power over a famous person. What a sad little bastard!"

"I know. The nerve is... astounding. I wish teachers understood that their students may be going through," I looked at my hands as I paused. "...things."

May began to calm down, swishing her long, curly hair from being in her food. "I just can't believe that happened. If I were you, I woulda-"

"May, I would have if I had the energy." She nodded with understanding, forking more rice into her mouth. "Yes, I know. After all, you're a Stark," she chuckled, beginning to choke on her food. Once she got herself in order, we burst out laughing. I loved it when she laughed. It was sort of ugly and obnoxious, especially when she snorted. But the way she crinkled her nose and her eyes sparkled and how she used her whole body to convey her joy.

I'm feeling better already.


	5. Free Fall - Chapter 5

After our evening classes, May and I made our way to get some of the things we were running low on (such as shampoo, detergent, and college essential foods like ramen). The closest store was a couple of blocks from campus. That mentioned that we had to walk the streets of New York City.

Most of the time, our supply trips went smoothly. Sometimes we were catcalled (it's not NYC without the negative attention guys seem to like giving to women). Sometimes we walked past some interesting conversations. Sometimes, if we were extremely unlucky, we would walk past road rage. Taxi drivers are not the most patient people in the world, and it seems that honking their horn at the slightest inconvenience is a favorite pass time. Then it starts a chain reaction of other impatient New Yorkers deciding to make the streets sound like a collective heard of dying animals.

Today was a day where that occurred on our way back. May and I both carried our bags of things down the busy street when the latest honking war had begun. We both shot each other annoyed looks and continued on our path. I begin to feel anxiety, slowly seeping into my body. The loud noise is a prime time to mug or kidnap people. I pull my arm around May as it would make sense to stick together. She shivered.

"Sorry, the metal on your hands are cold," she said, going onto her tiptoes to be audible.

I winced. "Sorry." I began to move my arm but she grabbed it and put it back around her. I raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled. "It's so we can stay together. I know."

I found this reassuring as we continued. We were about a block away from campus before a car crashed into a fire hydrant and then was rear-ended by a larger truck. The car in the middle was scrunched up like a piece of paper. My eyes darted to the passenger, who was bleeding from the head and unconscious. In the back, there was a screaming child.

"Get the child in the back. I'll get the woman," I yelled at May. She nodded and we dashed for the car.

I reached the passenger side door, trying to pry it open. It was locked. May was having similar trouble. I grabbed the car door and ripped it off. In the back of my head, I know I should be fazed by this, but I had shit to get done. I reach over and unlock the door for May and then return my attention to the woman up front. I rip the seat belt off and grab the woman and pull her out. I lay her on the concrete as she began to regain consciousness.

"M'am, are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide and she shot straight up. "My daughter! Where is my daughter?!" She said in a panicked tone.

"My friend got her out. She's right-" I look up to find May and the little girl.

"Where is Hannah?!"

I kept looking around, finally looking at my hands. The red metal had enclosed my hands, as Iron armor.

After talking to the police, I went to console the grieving mother. She was distraught, curled up in a ball in a blanket, sitting in the ambulance.

"Have they said anything?" She asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs..."

"Mrs. Stewart," she said with a week smile.

"...Mrs. Stewart. I don't know what it's like exactly to have a missing child, but my friend is with her. I know she is with your daughter, and she will be doing everything in her power to protect her. She's like that." I'm trying to be comforting, and I was hoping to be effective as I was also panicking that my best friend was missing.

"Please... Find her. I know you have the means," she said, looking at my hands. How the fuck am I supposed to say no to this sweet lady?

"I will. I promise." I get up, hugging her, and sprinting off.

I made my way to the top of a 20 story skyscraper, standing on the edge.

"Okay, dad. My friend and a little girl are in trouble." I brought my trembling hands to eye level and took a deep, long breath. "Please, give me strength."

Sometimes I imagined jumping off a tall building before, but it was to end a life, not to save one. I felt the wind whip at my leather jacket and black, knee-length skirt, and through my long brown hair. I closed my eyes, put one foot in the air.

Then I fall.


	6. Getting My Feet Wet - Chapter 6

In my head, I'm screaming fuck fuck fuck as I descend into free fall. I don't know how this is supposed to work! I should have tried before jumping off a literal skyscraper! I can see the world whiz by me in a blur, the lights illuminating the city, twinkling. I wonder if this is what my dad saw when he saved the city. I wondered if this would be the death of me. Things seemed to slow down. I could see the birds flapping slowly towards their designation that seemed to be aimless. I could see the life below me, New Yorkers buzzing around in their own livelihoods, beginning to look up at the falling girl in the sky.

I closed my eyes and let go of my breath, feeling the adrenaline call out May and Hannah's name. It was like a burning fire, imagining whatever scum took May and that little girl and what they might do to them.

I open my eyes, a screen hovering in my face. I looked around, seeing I was suspended in mid-air. I look at my body, which was now enclosed in clunky, metallic, deep red and gold armor. I vaguely felt the thrusters under my feet and in the palm of my hands.

"Hello Miss Stark, how can I assist?" a familiar voice echoes in my ear.

"Friday…?"

"Yes, Miss Stark. How can I assist you?" the feminine disembodied voice replied.

I thrust myself higher in the air, deciding the best course of action.

"Friday, monitor all police chatter and use photo identification software to find May Enderson."

"Right away, miss The last known whereabouts of a May Enderson is at a warehouse at the docks. Shall I pull up directions?" Friday displayed a pathway in a luminescent blue for me to follow across the city.

"Thank you." Full force, I blast myself over the skyscrapers, knowing that I had no time to lose. I knew that if May and Hanna were taken there, it was for human trafficking. Time was of the essence.

I came to a halt at the docks because the directions had ended. "Friday, why aren't you showing me which warehouse to go to."

"There are three probable buildings that May Enderson could be."

"Which one is most likely?"

"The one to your left, Miss."

"Can you scan for heat signatures?"

The screen in my helmet flashed the thermal image. There were six people holding what seemed to be guns. Then there was a group of people huddled in the middle. My eyes are drawn to two people, one smaller and another one holding the smaller. They are being pushed by a seventh armed person.

It's them. I could feel the adrenaline burn through my body, coursing through my veins. I need to save them.

"Friday… why don't we show these assholes what this suit can do?"

I fly forward, high speed, and crash through the glass pane on the rough. I land, feeling myself jolt as I plant my knees on the floor. I look up, surveying my surroundings. The ones who I thought were holding guns and had bulletproof vests. The gathered bunch in the middle were all young women huddled in the middle, shaking in fear and anxiety written on their faces.

"What the hell? Who is that?!" A rather burly looking man barked.

"Who cares?! Shoot!" Another commanded back.

"May get down!" I yelled. The rain of bullets came down on me. I instinctively put my hands up to protect my head, but soon realized I didn't need to do that as I felt the shots but it only felt like a tickle. I hold up a hand, feeling it warm up before I feel a blast come from the metal glove. It threw a guy back, feeling more adrenaline in my veins.

My suit gave me an alert, telling me someone was getting close behind me. Without looking, I throw my fist backward, hearing a grunt and a slump following.

"GET EM!" May yelled supportively.

I turn to her, gesturing wildly. "There are children here! Please get those people out of here!"

She nodded, grabbing Hannah. I turn my attention to the clump of grey and black that had gathered behind me. I fly towards them, twisting my body and clenching a fist, throwing my metal fist in an uppercut. It landed on a jaw of one of the men, who stumbles back into some others. More bullets head towards my way. I grab one goon and throw them toward a gunman and blasting the other. I fly, grabbing a rope and the men I had taken down and tied them up tightly.

I felt proud of myself at that moment, keeping my dad in the back of my head. I smiled a little to myself. I take a moment to once again survey my surroundings, settling my eyes back to the tied up group.

Why am I only counting six men? I turn myself around and fly through the doors. I see the women who were huddled in the warehouse and Hannah. I search for a button on the side of my head that I saw my dad use on me when I used to stow away in my mom's armor. I find it, clicking the button. The mask came off and the group of women had their attention on me.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

A woman toward the center spoke up: "He took them!"

"Who?"

"The pink girl and the kid!" another chirped.

May and Hannah. "Which way?"

"Towards the water!"

I immediately flew towards the water, spotting the man who held Hannah and May at gunpoint. I tackled the man from behind. We tumbled for a few feet, making sure to roll away from the two.

"Run!" I scream at them. The man grabbed a rock and knocked me over the head and then grabbed it, smashing it into the floor. I groaned loudly, hearing little footsteps running away.

"Morgan!" I hear May yell. I hear her run towards me. I try to get up, disgruntled. I look up, seeing the man holding May in a chokehold, gun to her temple. I stand up, holding my hand up.

"Please, let her go," I tried to say in a soothing voice, hoping the man can't hear the light tremble on my voice and my heart pounding. I need to disarm him. What would dad do? My friend could die! My heart continued to race; my thoughts raced faster.

"Step out of the armor or I shoot!" I looked into his eyes. They were deranged, angry. Then I looked to May. She was afraid, trembling, eyes wide.

The armor retracts into my hands. "Please, let her go. It's not her fault that you are in this situation."

"You're right." He takes the gun off her temple, pushing her to the floor. "But who cares." He pointed the gun back at her. I tackle him to the ground, a shot going off, hitting some metal nearby. I straddle him, beginning to beat him repeatedly. I scream incoherently as I bloodied my knuckles. Or maybe it was from his face. I have no idea.

"Morgan!" May pulls me off of him and I tried to go back at him. "Look! He's unconscious-" police sirens were in the distance "-and the police are on their way. We should get out of here."

I take a deep break, looking to her. There was still a hint of fear, but also her round, soft face portrayed calmness. I nodded. "Okay." I armored up and I picked her up, bridal style. "Hold on, May."

We flew away from the beginning of my new life.


End file.
